


A song they don’t play on the radio

by kiddeathofthegayvariety



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, blackstar is trying, blackstars ego is boosted to hide his feelings, but why is kid so pretty??, kid gets pissed constantly, music nerd dtk, openly gay death the kid, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddeathofthegayvariety/pseuds/kiddeathofthegayvariety
Summary: Death the Kid is a prodigy, a child of divinity, he’d consider himself almost perfect, almost. But something about that idiot Black☆Star’s presence is setting him off, and that twisting feeling in his gut whenever the assassin manages to corner him does Not go unnoticed.He’s not hot for the guy is he?
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. A disastrous revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a fic before that made me actually want to continue, so like, i hope this will be the one.

Death the Kid was finally ready for school, making his way up the treacherous stairway to the academy. While he usually admired every bit of the DWMA and it’s astounding symmetrical beauty, even he could admit that the stairs got to him on occasion. The child shinigami had actually managed a way to wake up early so as to check around the house to make sure everything was perfectly aligned and to his liking, so now, Kid actually makes it to school on time.

When Kid had finally made it to the front of the academy with the twins adorning his sides, he was met with quite a few familiar faces.

Maka had given him a welcoming smile, and Soul, arm resting on his meister’s shoulder, had given him that half salute-half wave that Kid assumed only cool people normally did. Tsubaki gently waved at him with a small smile resting politely on her face, before turning to look at Liz and giving her the most sincere smile in the world. The grim reaper had turned to look at how his weapon was affected, only to see that she had turned her face in the other direction, knowing that the harsh pink lighting up her face had very obviously given her away. Kid could only laugh as he turned back to Tsubaki’s general direction. Of course, though he had tried to avoid it, his eyes met with the blue haired assassin on the weapon’s right. _Black☆Star_.

The boy had given that confident smirk that never managed to not make Kid’s heart thump, his throat go slightly dry. Not only had this blue haired idiot succeeded in getting him all worked up, he also apparently had the audacity to look him up and down. And to Kid’s horrified surprise, he found himself...enjoying the attention? He was unable to resist the urge to tuck his hair behind his ear while desperately looking around for something, anything, to divert his attention from Black☆Star. Unfortunately, it seemed that a certain Soul Evans had caught wind of the situation. _Damn_ , Kid thought, his strange behavior didn’t even go unnoticed at all. Unable to think of anything else, the young reaper had resulted in glaring at his best friend until he heard and felt Black☆Star’s presence in close proximity.

Apparently, while Kid was too busy threatening Soul with his eyes, Black☆Star had taken quite a few steps toward him, and before he could even react to that alone, Black☆Star’s fingers were reaching out and lightly gripping the ends of his hair. _Dammit_ , Kid had left that side untucked, making his presence uneven, but how could he even react to that when- _oh my god_ \- Black☆Star was so close, and- _oh my god_ \- Black☆Star’s fingers were touching his hair, Kid’s hair. He wanted to speak but his throat went dry when he moronically decided to look up into the assassins eyes, idiot.

“It’s gotten pretty long hasn’t it?” That idiotic bastard decided to question.

It was a bit of a pause before Kid even tried to respond with “Y...yes, I mean, I guess..”. What. The. Fuck. Kid had never felt so humiliated in his life as he did in this moment. A grim reaper does _not_ stutter like a bumbling idiot and they certainly do not get flustered at the hands of fools.

As if time was finally on his side, the warning bell for classes had finally rung, signaling for everyone to head inside and continue with their day. Kid was thankful that they all pretended that nothing had happened. He couldn’t deny the disappointment he felt when Black☆Star’s fingers had finally left his hair, but not before reaching to his other side to untuck the curls from behind Kid’s ear and nonchalantly making his way to class. Effectively leaving Kid in a mess of his feelings.

 _Feelings_...

 _Was that what these were_? The fluttering in his heart was hard to ignore. As were those butterflies making home in his stomach. And the found delight in the thought of maybe possibly ever having something with that idiot boy, well it did not go unseen.

But Kid found himself letting those bad feelings up too, the ones that told him that he was crazy, that this should have never happened, and that it was unlikely that Black☆Star would ever in a million years give him the attention he so craves from the assassin, nor would he ever feel the same way, and maybe, just maybe, if Kid had ever gained the courage to say anything about anything to Black☆Star, that idiot star would laugh in his face. _God_ , what was Kid thinking. Falling for Black☆Star was one of the worst things he could have ever done.

It was then, Kid realized, that he was utterly and insanely screwed.


	2. Avoid my love? I sure will try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid thinks that inviting Black☆Star over to his house will help him erase his feelings. Because being alone with your crush is the best way to get over them, and kid is such a smart guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be an idiot in love or not to be an idiot in love, that is Kid’s unfortunate dilemma.

Kid was so _tired_. He had spent the entire night thinking about what Black☆Star meant to him. _What their relationship meant to him._ Kid never once considered how much he liked when Black☆Star had his hands on him, _because frankly the assasin had no reason to run so hot_ , and how much comfort he found in the boy’s warmth, considering it made such a nice contrast to Kid’s constant cold. Not once had Kid thought about how much he wanted to be close to Black☆Star, cause he definitely did _not_ want to sit in Black☆Star‘s lap and feel that warmth wrapped around his waist, nor did he want to be able to just casually rest his head on Black☆Star‘s shoulder, listening gently as the idiot went on and on about whatever- because those were definitely _not_ things Kid wanted, _at all_. 

The young reaper sighed as he remembered how fluttery Black☆Star‘s soul presence made him. How truly connected he felt when their team practice soul resonance. And Kid knew he couldn’t get that connection from anyone else, but he knew he _needed_ to. Crushing on him was just not an option right now, and Kid doubted it would _ever_ be for the assasin. 

So it was the terrible morning after those raging thoughts and terrible sleep that Kid had thought up a genius idea. 

_If he could just- get some time alone with Black☆Star,_ Kid decided, _he’d come to realize that he never actually had feelings for him in the first place! If he could get through some simple time with him, he could pretend none of this ever happened!_ Because Kid was a genius, and always thought things through, always had a plan. 

So it was this morning, this wonderful, brilliant morning, that Kid had walked up to the assasin, with light confidence on his face and powerful fluttering in his heart, and started a conversation.

“Hello, Black☆Star.” because he needed to keep things formal and efficient. 

“Sup, Kid” was the reply he got in return. 

“I have something to ask of you.” he continued.

“Shoot.” was Black☆Star‘s quick quip. 

“Is it too much to ask if we could, well, hang out after school?” Kid grazed over the words gently, as if hoping that he wouldn’t come off too eager that way. 

“Are you asking me out right now?” it was nothing short of playful, yet Kid’s face had still betrayed him as it flushed red and awful. 

“Ah! Nothing like that I mean- it was just a simple request! I surely didn’t mean for it to come off that way.“ Kid hurried as he waved his flush off, trying his absolute hardest to not make a fool out of himself.

“Relax Kiddo, i’m just shitting you, dude.” The blue haired boy had laughed out, “But yeah sure i’ll hang with ya, we meeting at your house?” Kid, still in levels of shock at the boy’s joke, could only nod. 

With that, Black☆Star clapped a hand on his shoulder before making his way to class with a smile on his face that Kid was too distracted to notice. 

The young shinigami could only sigh, _today was gonna be a long day._

_> <><><><  
_

The relief that filled Kid when school was _finally_ over was truly unmatched. However, the grim reaper realized, while sitting peacefully at his desk, that he had not even thought of what he and Black☆Star would do once they were together. _What an idiot_! He had to come up with something, and fast. It was only a matter of hours before the idiot would make his appearance and Kid was running out of time. 

Glancing over to his vast collection of vinyls, cds, cassettes, and what not, Kid got an idea. He could just, listen to music with Black☆Star. He had always wondered what kind of music the assasin was into, and he severely hoped he liked music at all. He could never tell what the boy was into unless he moronically decided to shout it at the top of his lungs. 

His plan was simple but he hoped that Black☆Star would suggest something else to do if all else failed. 

_Now_ , he thought, _all I need to do is wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued? I wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh young love


End file.
